bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridal
The Bridal Shop is where citizens of Rapture could go and buy wedding dresses, hats and other wedding accessories and is one of the stores found in the Housewares department of Fontaine's Department Store. History Rapture may have been a society under the sea, but its populace still enjoyed celebrating many of the same customs they did on the surface, and marriage was no exception. While a Rapture wedding might not follow traditional religious rituals, the Bridal department of Fontaine's ensured it was still an affair to remember. The store sold elegantly styled wedding gowns which the bride-to-be could try on in one of the 3 changing rooms and model for her entourage. The shop also catered to other members of the bridal party such as the bridesmaids, parents of the betrothed, and other wedding guests. The party ended abruptly for the Bridal department when Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine's Department Store and ordered it to be converted into a prison to house Frank Fontaine's known associates and army of followers. Whether it was due to fighting among the Splicers or the general disorder caused from lifting the building off its foundation and lowering it into the trench, the store has become dark and disorganized. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' The door to the store is locked when Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive, but can easily be opened with a Lockpick. Music can be heard from inside. When the player enters, a female Splicer is hallucinating "the first dance" at her wedding. She has arranged the mannequins around her to represent the guests, some with faces cut out from advertisements. She dances alone and converses with "the groom," who appears to be a man she fell in love with when she saw him at the Kashmir Restaurant with another woman — she most likely doesn't know him at all. This is caused by the side-effect ADAM produces — which drives the abuser insane. If the player takes the Gear, "the bride" will attack. When the player exits the store, a group of female Splicers and a Frosty Splicer will attack. There are 6 dollars in the Cash Register. If the player leaves the store without taking the gear or attacking the splicer, Elizabeth will comment on the splicer saying "My god, that poor woman." New Discoveries New Gear *Surprise Element - On the counter. Audio Diary #Edith Crenshaw - A Little Help - Under the Cash Register at the counter. Gallery Bridal Display Window Wedding Dresses.jpg|''Divorced, beheaded, died.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-02-48-215.png|''Is there an uninvited guest?'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-03-37-697.png|''It's not exactly a live band but it'll do.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-03-44-461.png|''All eyes on the bride.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-03-55-362.png|''The jealous Bridesmaids.'' BaSE1 Housewares Bridal White Oats Bridesmaid.jpg|''Ready to catch the bouquet.'' Bugs / Glitches * The Splicer inside the store sometimes becomes hostile during an attack outside the store causing her to become hostile every time the player comes close to the store. If the player hasn't un-locked the door before that, then it is impossible to get inside because lockpicking is not doable during combat. Behind the Scenes *The songs played in the store are Bridal Chorus by Richard Wagner and Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn. *The heads of the "bridesmaids" are cut-outs from the "Stand Above the Crowd", "Your Manager Knows What's Best For You," and White Oats posters. Fontaine Department Store Ladieswear Advertisement.png|''The "Stand Above the Crowd" poster.'' Rapture Billboard Manager.png|''The "Your Manager Knows What's Best For You" poster.'' DLCB WhiteOats poster.png|''The White Oats advertisement.'' Category:Housewares Category:Rapture Businesses